


Totally Perfect

by Faramirlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas POV, M/M, bit fluffy, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is all poise and seduction in the bedroom. Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Perfect

Most of the time Dean is one hundred different kinds of suave in the bedroom. Smooth pickup lines delivered with a fiery look, a long slow stretch as he pulls off his shirt, a graceful roll to his hips as he crawls up the bed.

And that’s amazing.

But Cas loves the other times more. Loves the times Dean gets his wrists stuck in his shirt sleeves or his head stuck in the neck of his tee or trips out of his jeans and falls flat on his face. The way he runs a slow sensuous hand down his chest and into his boxers then yelps when he pokes himself in the cock. When he’s had one beer too many and drunken fumbling turns into Dean lying flat on his back, mouth wide, snoring like an elephant with a cold.

Cas can’t help but laugh. And Dean doesn’t seem to mind. He stops at the noise and stares, a small smile curling at the corner of his cupid’s bow lips, as though Cas’ laugh is the best thing he’s ever heard and he can’t help but pause and take it in.

Yes, it’s those times that make him happiest.

Because he may not be the first being to be charmed into bed by Dean Winchester but he’s the only one who gets to stay and he’s the only one who gets to see Dean like this. Clumsy and at ease and totally perfect.


End file.
